Gallery
Show off your awesome ships here! Battleships IJN Kongō.jpg|This is the IJN Kongō (Kongō-Class Battlecruiser) Prized Battleship.JPG|Goes 101 knots, Alot of testing went into this ship (weak spots for example) and fixed. Sovremennyy-Class Destroyer (Soviet Guided Missile Destroyer).jpg|This is the Sovremennyy-Class Destroyer, it has 10x VLS and a few Phalanxs Hyundin.JPG|Name: Battlecruiser Hyundin, It has 400-600 mil armor, largest guns are 8 46 cm guns, Type-052D Destroyer.jpg|This is the P.L.A.N. Type-052D (Luyang II-Class Destroyer). It a descent ship , but the problem is it can nnot withstand heavy punishment. I made this ship in the ROKN Navy Yeshmin.JPG|Name: Battlecruiser Yeshmin, uses 400-600 mil armor, I basically poured a variety of weapons onto this ship. I designed it to be an anti ramming ship also. MAS Defender.JPG|A bird's-eye view of the port-bow of the MAS Defender. Not as powerful as others seen, but nonetheless economical and respectable. MAS Awesome.PNG|A rare combat scene in Battleship Craft. The duel is between the MAS Awesome (pictured) and The uprising retaliation. Stealthy looks? Nope. The ability to put down three-fourths of all the ships it fights? Yep. Tone (1944).jpg|The IJN Tone (in 1944 configuration) Shiragiku,1944.jpg|The IJN Shiragiku (Shiragiku-Class Cruiser) (in 1944 configuration) Shikishima,1944.jpg|The IJN Shikishima (Shiragiku-Class Cruiser) in 1944 configuration MAS Awesome.JPG|MAS Awesome on a test cruise. She was repainted and modernized, with rearranged antiaircraft batteries and four 30.5cm Gun (Old) mounts IMG 2042.png|BKFighter IV is a compact version of the BKFighter III, with a higher max speed. USS Iowa and Montana Rendezvous.jpg|USS Iowa and USS Montana Rendezvous HMASMeiyerditchV.jpg|This is the HMAS Meiyerditch V. It is the best battleship i have ever built. The ship can reach speeds of up to 192 knots. IMG 2669.jpg|Commander MX3 Dreadnought IMG 2668.jpg|Commander MX2 Heavy Cruiser IMG_2190.JPG|BRP Ninoy Aquino (not a real life battleship, just some random creation) IMG_2191.JPG|BRP Ninoy Aquino test firing her guns on a demonstrations test Yamato hunter.PNG|Yamato hunter, a battleship built with patience and persistence designed to beat Yamato. Yamato hunter front view.PNG|The front view of Yamato hunterbcgjucvjbbcvjcfgjfdgufdsfghxfxgsefy IMG 2691.PNG|Four Battleships - Back View IMG 2690.PNG|Four Battleships - Side View IMG 2689.PNG|Of of the most famous battleships of World War 2 (from left to right - HMS Vanguard - KMS Admiral Graf Spee - KMS Scharnhorst - USS Iowa IMG 2683.JPG|KMS Scharnhorst - A better, more realistic version than the one on the store MAS Awesome (BB-1).jpg|A final image of the MAS Awesome (BB-1) in its current configuration. Stealth.jpg|My Stealth Class Battecruier for Mainly Night time use. Built it legit. It can take down almost anything. Withstands 15 Oxygen Torpedoes before capsizing. First true ship I've built :p IMG_2699.JPG|KMS Admiral Hipper IMG_2700.JPG|KMS Admiral Graf Spee IMG_2701.JPG|HMS Worthington (player-created) IMG_2702.JPG|USSR BB Gangut IMG_2703.JPG|USSR BB Maxim Gorki / Kirov IMG_2704.JPG|KMS Admiral Hipper (side-view) IMG_2705.JPG|KMS Admiral Graf Spee (side-view) IMG_2706.JPG|HMS Worthington (side-view) IMG_2707.JPG|USSR BB Gangut (side-view) IMG_2708.JPG|USSR BB Maxim Gorki / Kirov 018.jpg|USS Minnesota BB-72 019.JPG|USS Minnesota BB-72 020.JPG|USS Minnesota BB-72 HMS Hood.jpg|The HMS Hood of the British Royal Navy IMG_2738.JPG|The HMS Vendetta, she's a World War 1 themed battleship, but eventually proved useful and she was refitted with more conventional weapons IMG_2739.JPG|HMS Vendetta firing her weapons Montana.jpg|USS Montana BB-67 Independence .jpg|The USS Independence BB-102 My Flagship It's my most used ship can defeat anything with the right tactics and strategy Sunest Vindictus.jpg|The Vindictus, sailing into the sunset. While having hybrid characteristics, if is mostly used as a battleship. The planes give the Vindictus extra leverage. TMCPrometheus.jpg|This is the Prometheus. The successor to the Vindictus, it boasts more fire power, armor, than the previous ship. It's also pretty long. 860m length and 60m width. The ship still has hybrid characteristics. Lagoe - IJN Suruga.jpg|IJN Suruga. A Japanese French-style fast battleship with a considerably large AA battery. This is one of my (Lagoe) realistic designs. It has limited capabilities, obviously, but it can still beat most drills, but who cares - it looks amazing! It is in a class of two; itself and the grim fated IJN Iwashiro. Read about my little role play below and to the right of this. IJN Iwashiro.jpg|IJN Iwashiro, an IJN Suruga class battleship, suffers a small anti-aircraft magazine explosion. This, along with the other damage, left her crippled and her crew attempted to scuttle her. However, this failed and meant that the ship could fall into Allied hands. After this, IJN Iwashiro was handed over to the French Navy. FS King Louis XVIII.jpg|The abandoned IJN Iwashiro was taken into dry dock for repairs and refitting. Her refitting was very extensive, and even involved the moving of a 15" quadruple turret, as well as almost total remodelling of the superstructure. Shown here is the still incomplete (and newly renamed) FS King Louis XVIII on trials. At this time, it still lacked most of it's AA armament, all of its secondary armament, and even rangefinders. Note the stern, which no longer houses an aviation facility, but rather a small structure to hold AA guns. 005.jpg|Battleship Leviathan, the result of a short-lived obsession with building a battleship that's bigger and better than Yamato. In that regard, it could be considered a success. Leviathan has since been converted into an Aircraft Carrier, its replacement being the Cyclone-Class BB Training.jpg|FS King Louis XVIII anchored off a small island. Shown here, she is having her fire control system tested, as a new system was implemented in the ship. Features of the ship include: a new aviation facility behind the superstructure, and powerful but impractical dual purpose 8" guns. The ship weighs 2000 tons more than the IJN Iwashiro it was built upon. This will probably be the last ship of this "series". Expect more of these types of sexy ships soon from me, Lagoe. IMG_1476.PNG|Yamato hunter MKII better than MKI in every way IMG_1474.PNG|Yamato hunter is back. Now able to take up to 20 bombs or torpedoes and countless rounds from the 46cm gun IMG_1475.PNG|Yamato hunter MKII French BB Sinking.jpg|The FS King Louis XVIII sank only a month after being relaunched by the French. Reconnaissance planes gave false information to USS Skate in an attempt to sink the battleship. The saboteurs claimed the ship was the infamous IJN Suruga, made famous after sinking USS Alabama. USS Skate launched six torpedoes, all of which hit, and the French battleship quickly capsized with the loss of 1653 lives of its 1670 man crew. The IJN Suruga was sunk days later, during the Operation Ten-Go, alongside the mighty IJN Yamato. Groningen 01.JPG|One of the first versions of the "Groningen"-class battleship features exceptionally high toughness combined with a speed of 194.4 knots. Build still under construction, but first results are quite promising. Main aramement: 8 46cm triple guns, complemented by 6 40cm triple guns, quadripple guns and Mk.45 5" guns. IMG_1001.JPG|this ship is known as the Yamato Ray, it is the most powerful ship in my fleet. it has over 2500 armor, 180 stability 3 46cm guns 16 planes it lacks speed but makes up for strong armor and immense firepower IMG_2944.PNG|A typical japanese WW2 fleet, IJN Saschi, Noryoku, and Tsuyo are accompanied by two destroyers (post-war,1950s) Nagasaki and Hiroshima. The fleet is on their way to meet up with the german fleet. (fictional) Kirishima.jpg|IJN Kirishima, a Kōngo class Battleship, by Naufalprakoso Striker - Class Attack Cruiser.jpg|Designed for quick kills lightly armoured though. Rodney.jpg|HMS Rodney (29), built by Naufalprakoso Gusev765765.jpg|It is the linear cruiser (invented) Gusev. It is similar to the battle ship but its armor doesn't please. (Google translate is translated) image.jpg|My aircraft carrier IMG_5101.JPG|BBGN-1213 (with 530mm gun from Hansa DLC) Trident.jpg|A level 5 heavy cruiser i made.Armed with 3 40cm guns 2 30.5 cm plus guns 8 aa guns and has 750 armor and toughness. it goes 110 knots IMG_0170.JPG|The GDS Relentless Winter II. Her toughness exceeds 3300, and has large secondary batteries as well. XF2 Ultimate.jpg|The XF-2 Ultimate Destroyer. Carries airplanes, but mainly a heavy battleship with a 46cm gun. Farms Duel Lv7 with ease, and Duel Lv8 with difficulty. RL0LcId.jpg|IJN　Yamato IMG 0087.jpg|IJN Battleship Fuso 戦艦 扶桑 DSPF USS ARIZONA II.jpg|About 6500 toughness 950 armor and goes 194.4 knots DSPF RAPTOR.jpg|(Accidentally put in light class ships) info down there DSPF HAWK.jpg|DSPF hawk, a ship I made that is similar to the smaller counterpart ships the scharnhorst the Bismarck king George and the North Carolina. It is double the length and toughness though. Goes about 100 knots. DSPF BATTLESHIP ROYAL.jpg|DSPF BATTLESHIP ROYAL. 1st ship I made for looks and intricacy not functionality. More of a WW1 ship design Lol.jpg|This tiny ship may not look like a match for anything but pair it up against any other level 1-3 ship in multiplayer it is legit invincible.LEVELS 1-3 only though. Don't believe me? Then send a challenge to diderse in the Game Center saying use your tiny battleship. DSPF Nelson 2 .jpg|DSPF NELSON. The best replica and stronger replica I could make. Giant Yamato .jpg|Giant Yamato,tower is so complex it is unfinishable 2e2eb9389b504fc2ece0cf5ae7dde71190ef6d35.jpg|northern fleet,engaging japanese task force ANF Victor.png|ANF victor,my capital ship DSPF patron.jpg|DSPF EL PATRON lvl 6 ship, about 3000 toughness 194.4 speed TITANFIGHTER .jpg|DSPF TITANFIGHTER lvl 6 ship. ABOUT 5200 toughness and 194.5 knots DSPF diderse .jpg|DSPF Diderse about 6200 toughness and has 18 guns PNS Panda Kingdom BB-12.jpg|PNS Panda Kingdom BB-12 in it's strong configuration. An upgraded Yamato with increased space on the stern and bow. PNS Panda Kingdom BB-12 Stats.jpg|The PNS Panda Kingdom BB-12's current stats. PNS Panda Kingdom BB-12 updated.jpg|PNS Panda Kingdom BB-12 with updated Battleship superstructure bridge. Revenant II.jpg|A Revenant-class battlecruiser, my first flagship. Made a long time ago. Revenant II-class Battlecruiser.jpg|The Revenant II, a tribute to my old flagship, using a similar design. This is a heavy battlecruiser which sacrifices armor for weaponry and agility. HMS King George V.jpeg.jpg|HMS King George V By Zecit HMS King George V test Run.jpeg.jpg|HMS King George V on a test run Shipno1.jpg|The DMS Flikkëfech, A battlecruiser made by the Deutsche Marine, is being readied for her first mission. Burnedenalone.jpg|Just after 4 missions, Flikkëfech was Ambushed by a terrorist group and manage to disable her, The burnt hull of her here was found by a helicopter of the SKMS. HMS Vanguard.jpeg.jpg|HMS Vanguard By Zecit HMS Vanguard On Test Run.jpeg.jpg|HMS Vanguard on a test run Gss Garrett's pride.jpg|My newest and biggest ship PandaianPreDreadnought.jpg|PNS Pandaian BB-14 is a Dreadnought by Panda2344 Hawaii.png|USS/AFS Hawaii (BB-72), a battleship with a design inspired by the IJN Yamato. She is often called by her crew as the Yamato's successor. IMG 0715.jpg|SMS Konig, dreadnought of the Imperial German Navy Pemberton.jpg|An IKN battleship built with hansa. ANZNC_Freelancer.jpg|The ANZNC Freelancer. An advanced prototype destroyer currently being tested by Rhysio12. File:IMG_5828.jpg|My Flagship, the crusher. The Behemoth.jpg|My first VIP class vessel. Built off of the Mikasa a very long time ago, and made gradually more and more insane. Another view.jpg|Another view of my Behemoth showing off its sheer firepower, and beastly armor. KMS Städtholder.jpg|KMS Städtholder - a dreadnought of PANZER Navy Yukon.jpg|My hansa battleship Yukon right next to a support vessel, the Yukon is equipped with some heavy armament including 10-15 2040mm guns, and some missiles as well IMG_0040.PNG|USS WARWOLF. im not done. i am never done. always improving, always expanding, don't expect this to stop changing. also reached limit of speed 194.5 knots. this could probably sail through a city and then still beat the yamato with 3 stars Atlantean Pride.jpg|A view of my battlecruiser Atlantean Pride. Still unfinished but so far is equipped with three mark 45 5 inch guns, eight harpoon missiles and a CIWS turret. Hull is made out of 400mmlightweight armor. Capable of reaching 94.4 knots Stat card.jpg|Stat card of the Atlantean Pride. The red deck piece you see under the ship increases her speed.note the brand new depth charges at the back. Hagi Build.JPG|SSB-205 Hagi Space Battleship by Zecit Hagi Water.JPG|SSB-205 Hagi Space Battleship on a test run Devilsgun.jpg|This is the The Devil's Gun. It contains two 46cm. Guns and two quadruple guns. In the image, the battleship shows the front. GOD BLESS AMERICA.jpg|This is my super warship/ battleship, "GOD BLESS AMERICA ... And philippines... And poland. He is honest, big, fast, powerful, funny, alwaysed underestimated my barges, undefeated, patriotic, Buff, sexy, and is always guilty about little things. notice the toughness. The 17 46cm guns form an American flag, aswell as the canopy. Those weird pillars on the side indicated that he is gluten free, and shows the polish flag. The philpines flag is on the back. He is Speedtweaked to the maxed, can take hits like a boss... Seriously he can take 50 46cm shells to the face and shrug it off with 2 milimeters off the bar(this has been proven in a fight, not lying). image.png|The current configuration of the Atlantean Pride, modernised with Harpoon Missiles and more AA and missile defense systems, along with new lightweight 600mm armor image.png|The Atlantean Pride in Dry Dock with stat card. Tirpiz.jpg|Tirpitz Not the heaviest army battleship here, but I tryed to make a historical ship Proj1084.jpeg|This is the crowning glory of the Union Navy. The Flagship, codenamed Project 1084. Marauder.jpeg|The HMDS Marauder Valley.jpeg|The HMDS Death-Shadow Thunderchild .jpeg|The HMDS Thunderchild Valleyshadows .jpeg|The HMDS Valley of the Shadows SEO Desmeon BB -71.jpeg|Shinwei's AEGIS BB|link=Gallery IMG_1188.JPG|Black Rose II, Heavy Battlecruiser IMG_1187.JPG|BB-100 Hundred, Heavy Battleship RSDF Red Star Cruiser.jpg|The Red Star Cruiser, powerful to its kind, it is Russia's dreamed pride. When upgraded, it'll be the most unstoppable battleship of the 2nd Cold War. To its most possibility, I think this is the first ship in Warship Craft to be posted. MUSAI.jpeg|Late production type of MUSAI class cruiser Destroyers The USS Texas (Texan-Class Battlecruiser).jpg|the USS Texas (Texan-Class Battlecruiser) IMG_2643.PNG|A fleet of Stealth Destroyers (note the stray shell at the leftmost side photographed on camera) IMG_2605.JPG|United States "Aegis Assault" Destroyer launching a Vertical-Launch System Tomahawk missile IMG 2672.jpg|Commander MX1 Light Cruiser - Side View IMG 2667.jpg|Commander MX1 Light Cruiser - Top View ISAF Alpha Class Light Cruiser: ISS-272.jpg|This is the ISAF (Independent State Allied Forces) Alpha class light cruiser ISS-272. It was a standard patrolling ship for the coast guard until it was upgraded with added advanced weapons and armor to become a light cruiser. This is why it is called a patrol ship in the picture IMG_2748.JPG|The HMS Dido in her WW2 configuration, she's a light cruiser who was built mainly to superfire her guns and as an escort to carriers because of their speed and their purpose as an anti-aircraft light cruiser. IMG_0683.JPG|The Elverum I. An original frigate by Ryanguy28. Destroyer Yolanda.jpg|My self made Destroyer Frigate.jpg|My Typhon-Class Light Destroyer Phantom-Class Destroyer.jpg|A Phantom-Class Stealth Destroyer. Imagejjjwjwkqk.jpg|Mark the 45th. 1st super warship built by Qapta1n Image.jpg|Perry class FFG-03 HMAS Sydney imageussindependence.jpg|The USS Indianapolis, a WWII US cruiser that transported components of the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima and sunk shortly after by a Japanese sub. 49b61cdf8db1cb13a047feffdc54564e93584bcb.jpg|soviet union nuclear propulsed cruiser,tarkr project1144,known as the"kirov" class,in group of four 407317fbb2fb4316de078a9621a4462308f7d3e5.jpg|project 1144 cruiser(kirov class),equiped with ciws,sam missiles and vls system. The_Thing.jpg.jpg|Aegis Battleship BB-101. Built by ShinWei Chiou. IMG_2615.JPG|My (UNCLE SAM 1943) Flagship, HMCS Whirlwind. Aka the assassin. Class: jaguar. Ship tipe: escort/destroyer .jpg|HMCS Whirlwind aka the assassin. Class: jaguar. Ship tipe: missle destroyer / aircraft carriar hunter. Extra info: escort of the super warship: RCN Hudson III DSPF Raptor.jpg|About 3000 toughness 100 knots 3 18 inch guns DSPF Nelson 2 .jpg|My best attempt to replicate and upgrade the Nelson. DSPF phantom.jpg|Deadly Ageis like cruiser, goes 195.5 in 7 seconds, 2000 in toughness and the weapons are obvious Usstexasii.jpg|The USS Texas II ANF Silento.png|ANF silento, a ship that comes out of the dark/fog, rams you, & destroys you with guns & torpedoes ANF Silento.png|ANF silento, a ship that comes out of the dark/fog, rams you, & destroys you with guns & torpedos 0702A3BA-82E6-44FF-978B-9F3D1EEC6E77.JPG|SNS Chernobyl (DDA-01), a retired destroyer of the Soviet Naval Fleet with a design based on the Zumwalt-class destroyers. All ships in the class were sold as scrap. They were the first ships that Harmonmj13 had that didn't contain 'USS' in it's name. Princess Irene.jpg|Not a conventional destroyer more less a prototype of this experimental class of destroyers comes the T.D.S Princess Irene BattlecruiserVladPutin.jpg|The Battlecruiser Vladimir Putin is one of the most formidable ships of the Federational-Class Battleships. It is equipped with Class 5 weaponry. With a working missile system, this Battlecruiser makes itself a common fear of all opposing fighter jets. Type 052A Build.JPG|Type 052D by Zecit Type 052A Water.JPG|Type 052D on a test run image.jpg|Grand cruiser, not the best AA defense but it is a good ship that can destroy most that comes again it. Speedy González Mk I.jpg IMG_4251.JPG|'Speedy González Mk I' - It's a light Frigate. The speed is 154 knots in bottom gear, while at full speed is more than 194.8knots. The aerodynamic design allows this machine carry a lot of weapondry without lossing aceleration or speed, specially torpedos. It only uses a single gas turbine engine Super-Warships 2013-05-12T16-51-20_0.png|USS Destroyer II 2013-05-12T14-23-30_2.png|The Stats ��駆逐艦は��.jpg|��駆逐艦は�� The USS Scorpion.jpg Dictator.jpg|Dictator, part time spinner TALM Aurora.jpg|This is the Typhon Artificial Land Mass. Or TALM. It moves, but it only goes 60 knots :p Templar Fleet.jpg|The main battleship in my main fleet. It goes 70.1 knots, I currently only have 1 due to costs. SeaConqueror .jpg|USPACFLT SeaConqueror SeaKing .jpg|USPACFLT SeaKing SeaAvenger .jpg|USPACFLT SeaAvenger USS Iron Knight.jpg|USS Iron Knight a Supership by admiral cool2frog Hive 2.jpg|The Hive Mark-II heavily armoured to survive close combat IMG_2621.JPG|The Floatilla 1 283884882.jpg|A forest of Mk45's HMCS Wirlwind.jpg|The scout and fire support for the super warship: RCN Hudson III RCN Hudson III.jpg|RCN: Hudson III. Class: Hudson. Ship tipe: super warship/hibrid. Escort: HMCS whirlwind DSPF X9 juggernaut .jpg|X 9 juggernaut: (7017 toughness) (32 triple barrel big guns) (6 quadruple guns) (12 fighter planes) (194.4 knots) DSPF TRIDENT.jpg|deadly ship lots of guns and a big advantage with planes. Grim.jpg|THE DSPF GRIM, 25 big guns and a few other weapons 194.4 knots and 6400 toughness SEO SPIRIDUS.jpg|My super Warship, Defeated 70 Barge, Aircraft Carrier, And Sumbarine Alaska class.jpg|Now this ladies and gentelmen, is something you don't mess with, 8 doomsday cannons,a crapload of 2040s, and a suprise in the back of the ship, it's not the toughest though, it only has 1mil toughness, it is made for countering big ships at long range Gss.bristol.jpg|Just very Recently made, the gss bering and it's twin the gss Bristol are two very large super ships with way more weapons than the anchorage, the thing is, this ships lack the "surprise" In the back, but they make up with 20 devastators and 160 2040s A festive defeat.jpg|The best ship in my dock A festive defeat2.jpg|I have never lost a battle with this ship Upgraded version of black knight .jpg|Lates version of my super ship, it is one of the biggest ships in the game, and there is almost no one that can sink it almost Aircraft Carriers Largest Carrier Built.JPG|Old But Mighty Carrier. It traveled around 70 knots. It was later replaced with smaller, faster Carriers Nerfer900 carrier.jpg|Goes 99.1 knots Long.JPG|Speed 106.6 knots, Toughness 3198.1, Strength 271440.5, Stability 420.7, IJN Shinano.jpg|This is my Shinano and has better armor and more planes than the original Nimitz-Class Supercarrier .jpg|This is the ROKN Pyeongtaek CVN-101 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier) USS Nimitz CVN-68 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier).jpg|This is the mighty Nimitz carrier, it's my most favorite carrier that I have Nimitz CVN-68.jpg|USS Nimitz CVN-68 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier) different view IJN Taizan.jpg|This is the IJN Taizan (Taizan-Class Supercarrier). Taizan means "Great Mountain" in Japanese IJN Yasukuni .jpg|The IJN Yasukuni (Second Taizan-Class Supercarrier) Gerald R. Ford-Class Aircraft Carrier.jpg|The USS Enterprise CVN-80 (Gerald R. Ford-Class Supercarrier) Midway-Class .jpg|The USS Coral Sea CVA-43 (Midway-Class aircraft carrier) Akagi.jpg|The IJN Akagi (1941) Akagi, At Midway.jpg|The Akagi at the Battle Of Midway (a dive bomber bomb near misses the ship and note the dive bomber pulling out of dive in the background). Akagi Sinking.jpg|IJN Akagi Sinking, Battle Of Midway,June 5, 1942 IJN Hiryū (1942) (rear view).jpg|The IJN Hiryū (1942) rear view Shōhō.jpg|The IJN Shōhō (in 1942 configuration) Shōhō at Coral Sea.jpg|The Shōhō at the Battle Of Coral Sea, 1942. A bomb explodes just behind the carrier Shōhō, 1942.jpg|IJN Shōhō on evasive maneuver to avoid bombs IJN Katsuragi.jpg|The IJN Katsuragi. Took me about 30 - 40mins to build Akagi .jpg|The IJN Akagi (After Refit) 934729_384428298339342_2036433732_n.jpg|The first aircraft carrier I made, still does not have a (good) name MAS Defiant (CV-1).jpg|MAS Defiant. Built off the hull of the MAS Defender, it can take plenty punishment and deliver even more. Only issue is planes don't come off fast enough. 002.JPG|USS Plattsburgh CV-53 USS Staiger.jpg|The USS Staiger has 2 decks of planes with bombers on the bottom and fighters on top And a top speed of 76 knots TMCC Gremlin.jpg|This is the Gremlin. A double decker that launches 14 planes at once. While she may look a little ugly, she relies on her 250+ planes to get the job done. If you ever do face this, I'll be putting her in full reverse until all the planes are launched :p Scylla.jpg|The Scylla, a futuristic stealth trimaran aircraft carrier based off of concepts dating to anywhere from the 1980s to the early 2000s. Scylla has been dismantled in order to conver the Battleship Leviathan into an Aircraft Carrier. Graf Zeppelin (1942).jpg|Flugzeugträger A Graf Zeppelin in 1942 configuration. This was the first (and only) aircraft carrier built by Germany in World War II (and since). Leviathan Supercarrier.jpg|Scylla's successor, the Leviathan was formerly a Battleship, now converted into a Supercarrier with a capacity for more than two hundred planes (not that it'll ever NEED that many). In every way it can be considered superior to its predecessor. IJN Akagi (isnipedyou3133) replica.jpg|My akagi!! HMCS Arrakis II.jpg|The HMCS Arrakis II, a light carrier. Capable of beating all drill levels, surprisingly. Doolittle Raid with aircraft carriers Enterprise and Sister ship Hornet.jpg|Doolittle Raid With Aircraft Carrier Enterprise and her Sister ship the Hornet with their escorts of destroyers Escort Carrier: Casablanca Class.jpg|Escort Carrier: Casablanca Class MAS Devastation (CV-3).jpg|MAS Devastation (CV-3). A converted battleship, she has the power of a carrier with the toughness of a battleship. triton_class_carrier.jpg|My Triton Class Super Carrier CVN-255 CAF Icarus XI.jpg DSPF TRIDENT.jpg|Hybrid between carrier and super battleship, armed to the teeth with planes and guns DSPF predator.jpg|DSPF PREDATOR, 20 torpedo planes 12 fighters and about 55 bombers. Armed with 2 rocket launchers, depth charges, hedgehog, phalanax, mk 45s, and a Vulcan cannon. Toughness=~ 5000 speed=140 forward 150 back DSPF whirlpool.jpg|Small compact aircraft carrier, but not to be underestimated, it is a VIP rank ship, and goes 194.4 (actual runways are on my other carriers) DSPF SILVER BULLET.jpg|DSPF SILVER BULLET. Speed 150-170... Claimed to go 194.4 but took about 1 min going straight to do so because of the guns. Toughness about 4500. 12 fighters 20 torpedo planes and about 8 bombers (I think). Other then the guns it is armed with rocket launchers and a phalanax. DSPF TWIN.jpg|DSPF TWIN. Same as most of my aircraft carriers,like the silver bullet, the whirlpool, 4000s in toughness 12 fighters, etc. Aircraft carrier.jpg|DSPF (Average) aircraft carrier. DSPF CARRIER ZOD.jpg|I did not have my personal ship abbreviation DSPF back when I made some of these and have long since deleted them, so all I can do is use the pictures I have. Anything with DSPF is one of my ships. This carrier is one of the deleted ships, it's runways and the rest of the planes are on an older version of my ship the trident. Torpedo or aircraft boat.jpg|This ship is not in the wrong place, it is just equipped with the wrong gear. Like my other aircraft carrier "Zod" I have long since deleted this ship, but it had 20 torpedo planes, and 12 fighters and went 194.5 knots which is why I turned it into a torpedo boat. DSPF DOUBLE Y WING FIGHTER..jpg|No I don't have this ship under the section aircraft carriers because it is a huge plane, it's because it is a flying aircraft carrier, it goes 30 knots, almost impossible to destroy without tons of aircraft. It is equipped with 18 bombers and 12 fighters 3 46cm guns torpedoes rocket launchers anti air guns a phalanx a Vulcan cannon and drops depth charges and a hedgehog. USS Hornet Front.jpeg|USS Hornet CV-12 By Zecit USS Hornet Test Run.Jpeg|USS Hornet CV-12 on a test run Graf Zeppelin Back.jpeg.jpg|Graf Zeppelin stern area By Zecit Graf Zeppelin.jpeg.jpg|Graf Zeppelin By Zecit Graf Zeppelin Test Run.jpeg.jpg|Graf Zeppelin on a test run Mistral Class Carrier.jpeg.jpg|Mistral Class Carrier By Zecit Mistral Class Carrier (Back).jpeg.jpg|Mistral Class Carrier (Stern) By Zecit Mistral Class Carrier on test Run.jpeg.jpg|Mistral Class Carrier on a test run Stock Elizabeth Class Carrier.jpeg.jpg|Elizabeth Class Carrier by Zecit (Stock) Stock Elizabeth Class Carrier on test Run.jpeg.jpg|Elizabeth Class Carrier on a test run (Stock) F655CAAC-8501-4465-803C-53CF071091B5.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-1), Harmonmj13's first aircraft carrier and one of the oldest ships in his fleet. Invincible .jpg|T.D.S Invincible Gerald R. Ford UPDATED.jpg|USS/AFS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) IMG 1481.jpg|The USS All Under Heaven CVN-110. Created by USS Enterprise CVN-65. USS_Enterprise_CV-6.JPG|USS Enterprise CV-6 By Zecit USS_Enterprise_CV-6_2.JPG|USS Enterprise CV-6 By Zecit (Side) USS_Saratoga_CV-6.JPG|USS Saratoga CV-3 By Zecit USS_Saratoga_CV-6_2.JPG|USS Saratoga CV-3 on a test run By Zecit USS_Wasp_CV-7.JPG|USS Wasp CV-7 By Zecit USS_Wasp_CV-7_2.jpg|USS Wasp CV-7 USS_Essex_CV-9_Orig.JPG|USS Essex CV-9 By Zecit USS_Essex_CV-9_Orig_2.JPG|USS Essex CV-9 By Zecit Enterprise Build.JPG|USS Enterprise CVN-80 by Zecit Enterprise Water.JPG|USS Enterprise CVN-80 on a test run Type 081 LHD Build.JPG|Type 081 LHD By Zecit Type 081 LHD Water.JPG|Type 081 LHD IMG_1189.JPG|Ripple, Heavy Carrier Submarines Photo (1).jpg Sinker.jpg|Goes only 14.3 forward, but 18.5 backwards, though, as long as you are patient, it is fine. Borei-Class Nuclear Submarine .jpg|This is the SSBN Vladimir Monomakh (Borei-Class Nuclear Submarine) Fast sub wh stats.jpg|(*-*) IMG 2031.png|BKFighter Submarine I. It uses hydrodynamics to push itself under water. IMG 2041.png|BKFighter Submarine II. Improvement upon the BKFighter Submarine I in all aspects. MAS Red October (SS-2).jpg|MAS Red October. Named after the Soviet Typhoon-class submarine Red October of Hollywood fame. MAS Venturer (SS-T).jpg|MAS Venturer. Named after the HMS Venturer, the only submarine in real-life to sink another submarine while both are underwater. IMG 0262.JPG|A Submarine of mine. IMG 0213.png|probably the best & 2nd sub I crafted so far, at 20 knots her speed remains a concern. IMG 0248-1-.jpg|My 3rd Sub she succeeds my other sub with a top speed of 32.7 knots. IMG_2750.JPG|Commander MX4 Nuclear Submarine -she's slow and she's front heavy, but her primary armament are tomahawk missiles and her range accounts for her speed. 003.JPG|USS Pike SS-559 Sub.jpg|Chimera-Class Fast Attack Submarine Type 33 recon sub(extremely cheap to build and very useful).jpg|Type 33 nuclear sub(extremely cheap to build and very useful 021.jpg|SA-1A-100, a modified U-Boat that managed to take down a Super Warship using mines mounted on the stern. Über class sub.jpg|sub Fish_Sub_Cute.jpg|It's my Fish Sub Image2346.jpg|the pancake a modifyed version of the flat top sub it also can stay under for indefinite time My Sub.jpg|A Hybrid Sub-Aircraft a Carrier Hybrid, It's Torpedo Design Allows It To Move Fast. Ripper.jpg|DSPF RIPPER. Current boat I am working on, it is descending too fast right now but this will have 1 torpedo tube and mainly used for RAMMING ships from underwater. NinjaSub1.jpg|194.5 knot Catamaran Submarine, 10 torpedo tubes, 1 minelayer, perfect turning. DEADLY DSPF SUB.jpg|DSPF SUB: this sub works very well, stays in bounds, has 5 torpedo tubes, mostly is made of armor and is easy to control but only goes 20 knots DSPF ninja.jpg|This ship is the premature version of the DSPF sub, it is very similar, but bigger and can be made into an aircraft carrier sub if top is replaced with runway Sub mini 1.jpg|This sub is quite small and actually works well. Beginners should start with this, and the body only costs 1000 $ (WITHOUT THE 70000$ torpedo tube) (go on to pic 2) Sub mini 2.jpg|Pic 2 Directions: red is ballast, blue is hull, purple is where torpedo tube should be located, if no torpedo tube put 1 heavy ballast in midsection and 1 normal ballast directly in front of that. THE FLAGPOLE ON FRONT IS NECECCARY !!!( continue to pic 3) Sub mini 3.jpg|Last pic you need. Make the back exactly as I did. It turns quickly and descends quickly when you do, so don't turn too quickly. Sub mini torpedo.jpg|DSPF mini sub with torpedo tube SSN 804 "Megalodon".jpg|My second submarine that can stay underwater forever without the use of extra propellers on top. Currently armed with 12 underwater torpedo tubes, but will have more covering the entire top, replacing the armor. SSN 806 "Bull Shark".jpg|My first fully operational submarine, and only submarine I have capable of beating any battle. Due to it's small size however, it cannot go above 30 knots, and is armed with 2 underwater torpedo tubes, unlike my Megalodon which reach 88 knots and has 12. Goes to 194.4 knots.jpg|Goes to 194.4 knots Hybrids Battleshipcraft2.jpg USS Freedom III.jpg|Goes just under 100knots at full speed. Devestator Mk.I.jpg|HMS Devestator USS_Tormentor.jpg|USS Tormentor ^ ^.jpg|⚓私の最初の戦艦⚓ (スーパー軍艦), A Super-Warship Hybrid ISS Mobius1.jpg|ISS Mobius1, Super-warship hybrid My hybrid (the depth gauge is decoration, it's not a sub).jpg|My battle ship carrier hybrid with only 7 planes :( (The depth gauge is just for fun, it's not a sub) Stanley suck at battleship craft.jpg|Hybird BattleCruiser/carrier, potentially bad, but very cheap. HMS HOMEMADE AFOH.jpg|New HMS HOMEMADE, proud flagship of the AFOH navy IMG_0728.PNG|Triple hulled boat combined carrier and maybe a small battleship USS Pacific Fleet with two battle cruisers and a aircraft carrier.jpg|USS Pacific Fleet having two battle cruisers and a aircraft carrier Torpedo Ram.jpg|Torpedo ram. Mix of a torpedo boat and a Ram IMG 2129.png|BKFighter VI. Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator.jpeg|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator. month long project. Hovercraft aircraft carrier.jpg|This is my hovercraft aircraft carrier. It doesn't go forwards though :) Imagee.jpg|My proud creation and the flagship of the AFOH. IMG_2617.JPG|if you can't see it the ship is actually bearing a hard left and the rudder and props position are switched around Image2345.jpg|the disaster a hybrid LCS/cestroyer its speed keeps it from harm while its 400 mm armor protects it from the mk 45 5 DSPF TRIDENT. Pic.jpg|Trimaran (tri hulled) Aircraft carrier, and battleship, and speedboat/cruiser. More info up Silver bullet.jpg|DSPF SILVER BULLET. Battleship, ramming ship, aircraft carrier DSPF Fleet.jpg|Technically considered 1 ship this fleet is a hybrid of battleship, cruiser, and aircraft carrier. DSPF Fleet 2.jpg|the other half of the previous pic Emeritius.jpg|A Superbattlecarrier from a Hull of my USS Montana (the newer and different one). IMG 0084.png|My BATTLECARRIER! (disregard name.) AFS Victory.jpg|AFS Victory (BBCV-1) Uncle Sam-maran, a trimaran-battleship-carrier hybrid, and my second VIP rank ship..jpg|Uncle Sam-maran, my American flag themed, Trimaran-Battleship-Carrier hybrid, and my second VIP rank ship. Picture2.jpg|Goes to 194.4 knots Ship22.jpg|Finished model still 194.4 knots Image.jpg|Supership V.7.0' this is the photo I took a couple of days ago, now the 40 cm guns are 46 cm guns, goes 160 knots if given time to accelerate image.jpg|The Battlecruiser Admiral Kuznetsov. It currently is under construction. It has 3 planes in the fleet, and a built in hangar. It is a part of the "Hunter Project", which focuses on making greater armaments for the Russian Navy. It replaces the older Battlecruiser Vladimir Putin. Monitor/carrier hybrid.jpg|I tried to make this a monitor to decrease costs for armouring but it ended up being a really low aircraft carrier, not completed, but no crystals spent in construction, is almost completely plated in light weight 600mm armour with 20 or so deck cannons to broadside glass cannons. Image.jpg|ANV (Aland Naval Vessel) Taihō. 2 305mm guns, 2 15 cm guns, 2 47 mm RFGs, with 600mm lightweight armor and with 2 Sopwith Pups and I'm saving up for a third. HydroFoils IMG 1883.png|BKFighter HydroFoil I Runabout Mk.1.jpg|The HMS Runabout Prototype .jpg|This is my Prototype Hydrofoil ship AEGIS .jpg|Aegis Hydrofoil Boat ISAF hydrofoil.jpg|ISAF hydrofoil Mydrofoi.jpg|My forest of boilers Hydrofoil.PNG|My hydrofoil with some strong weaponry Night Combat Ships ISS Blackout..jpg|This is the ISS Blackout, a night time sub hunter IMG_0016.JPG|This is my "Super Stealthy Night Boat" in dry dock DSPF STEALTH BOAT.jpg|Small no corners making it realistically undetectable by direct radar, 2 torpedo tubes and 1 main turret. Goes 195.5 knots Hovercrafts/LCAC Kyongsan LCAC.jpg|The ROKN Kyongsan (Heavy Assault LCAC) IMG_2612.JPG|Cargo hovercraft with some ICBM's IMG_2611.JPG|Hovercraft with drifting capabilities IMG_2620.JPG|Light landing craft Hovercraft 3.jpg|A hovercraft I made because of many submarines operational online Catamarans MAS Sentinel (FB).jpg|MAS Sentinel. Catamaran fast-boat. Enough firepower to bring down level 6 battleships. MAS Sentinel.png|Peacetime cruise of the MAS Sentinel fast boat. Highly maneuverable, it can hit 194.4 knots and run circles around everyone else. The HMS Pointless.jpg|This is the HMS Pointless Catamaran.jpg|A super catamaran carrier made by 257_musashi DSPF TRIDENT. Pic.jpg|Technically 1 step up from a catamaran, The DSPF trident is a battleship aircraft carrier mix and is a well balanced out ship PNS Double Panda BB-24.jpg|PNS Double Panda BB-24 Super Catamaran PNS Double Panda BB-24stats.jpg|The PNS Double Panda BB-24's Stats Cargo Ships/Merchant Vessels image Ship.jpg|This is the MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship). It's name means "Reliable" in Russian. image ship II.jpg|MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship) image ship III.jpg|MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship) MTS Rockefeller.jpg|Oil tanker MTS Rockefeller. Named after the oil syndicate John T. Rockefeller. MTS Liberty.jpg|Cargo ship MTS Liberty. Named after the Liberty cargo ships of World War II fame. MAS Samaritan (AH).jpg|MAS Samaritan (AH-1). Technically a warship given its MAS designation, it serves as a hospital ship. Please don't shoot it. Cargo.jpg|The cargo ship I created Greenwichhhh.jpg|The Oil Tanker Greenwich at full speed. Maerskeco.jpg|Maersk Eco TMCT Impervious.jpg|This is the Typhon Master Class Transporter (TMCT) Impervious. It goes pretty fast, and is somewhat 'impervious' to damage. Transports valuable cargo and weapon which is why it's lightly armed. Haha.jpg|A cruise ship I made for fun! 017.jpg|Hospital Ship Albatross, formerly the Aircraft Carrier Kraken. Yes, she's in full compliance with the Geneva Conventions (the red cross is on top of the deck for easy visibility by aircraft). RMS Titanic.png|just the ship that i've loved since i was 5. she can go 70 but her stability is terrible! 002.PNG|this is the PB (Party Boat) Thrid star my first yacht IMG_2616.JPG|the donaxter' IMG_2618.JPG|Hospital ship Salvage boat/ rescue boat.jpg|This is a salvage boat, a rescue boat, or a cargo ship . Depends on the situation. Mostly made of armor Old cruise ship.jpg|Old cruise ship Research vessel.jpg|Research vessel HMHS Britannic.jpeg.jpg|HMHS Britannic by Zecit HMHS Britannic on test run.jpeg.jpg|HMHS Britannic on a test run Empress of Canada.jpg|T.D.S Empress of Canada is the only hospital ship in the fleet, and was the first ship in the fleet Hospitality-class.jpg|AFS Hospitality HS-46, a formers cruise ship converted into a hospital ship. Her sister ships were a part of transporting Armadia refuges during the AEON attack. She can carry a total of 3,595 people including doctors, sailors and patients. Ares-class.jpg|AFS Ares AOT-1, an oil tanker that also serves as a escort vessel. All it's sister ships are named after Greek Gods. Littoral Combat Ships IMG 2068.png|(BKFighter) LCS-1 USS Freedom in 2013 camouflage scheme. (Click picture for link to Littoral Combat Ships page.)|link=Littoral Combat Ships AFOH_LITTORAL_COMBAT_SHIPPE.jpg|It is based on the uss independence. (Don't bother clicking on the picture, I don't know how to add a link) LCS1lcs2.jpg|LCS-1 and 2 at full speed. Built by Caleb253 Other image.png|it's my duck boat. MIG-21.jpg|This is a Russian MIG-21 that I tried to make MIG-21 Flying.jpg|This is the MIG-21 During flight My god.jpg|I don't know what to say except only this, Rudder placement is important. Excalibur.jpg|This is my Excalibur image-222.jpg|A Major Ship Collision Airtime.jpg|The HMAS Meiyerditch gets some air before sinking. Pistol.jpg|This is my Pistol. It kind of looks like a flintlock to me BSC.jpg|BSC Logo shippeee.jpg|Logo ship 007.jpg|The Anti-Compensator, aka the smallest ship I could build that had at least one propeller, small boiler and 47 mm gun, and could turn without capsizing. Use in multiplayer at your own risk, you WILL be laughed at. That being said, if you somehow WIN in multiplayer using this ship, you are a god at Battleship Craft. 004.png|Scylla ramming a Yamato in Night Battle Lv3. 'Nuff Said. Starship Enterprise.png Hispeed tester 1.png IMG_1121.PNG|all my ships now (the sangöi is deleted becouse it had a unfixable desing fault) IMG_2613.JPG|My U.S.S. Continintal IMG_2614.JPG|My Minelayer IMG_2619.JPG|Coast guard ship Image2348.jpg|the HB 2 pencil can be used as an effective ram and has two torpedo tubes hidden USS Archer DDG-1909.jpg|This is my attempt of a VLS cruiser, the USS Archer DDG-1909, not a real ship thou I wish it was. The 76mm cannons represent .50cal machine guns on a real cruiser. XD hospital_ship_my_design92.jpg|My hospital ship. feel free to copy (please ask first for pictures as this will make it easier) pizza_yum_with_pepperoni.jpg|A slice of pepperoni pizza. I MIGHT make a full pizza :) MAS Awesome.PNG|First known picture of in-game multiplayer combat. Ship in picture is MAS Awesome, renamed My First Battleship to disguise role until too close. P-1113KottosBSC.png|Ace Combat: P-1113 Kottos by Zecit IMG_1196.PNG|firepower IMG_1223.PNG|firepower IMG_1238.PNG|firepower IMG_1241.JPG|firepower IMG_1280.JPG|firepower IMG_1348.PNG|firepower IMG_1364.JPG|firepower IMG_1377.PNG|firepower IMG_1381.PNG|gunshot IMG_1383.PNG|gunshot IMG_1412.PNG|battle IMG_1432.JPG|lights IMG_1435.JPG|lights IMG_1472.JPG|lights IMG_1499.JPG|lights IMG_1536.PNG|island IMG_1538.PNG|island IMG_1540.JPG|island IMG_1583.JPG|island p.ship.4.jpg|Pirate Ship Imperial Class Star Destroyer.jepg.jpg|Imperial Class Star Destroyer built by Zecit using Shi Wei Chiou's Mod which uses the fly Glitch Skeleton hence, this ship can fly Venator Class Star Destroyer Republic Color Scheme.jpeg.jpg|Venator Class Star Destroyer Built by Zecit, Using Shin Wei Chiou's Mod there you can see the glitched skeleton which enables the ships built on the separated piece to fly Venator Fleet.jpeg.jpg|A Fleet of Venator Class Destroyers compete with their own Fighters and defensive weapons, they are indeed flying using Shin Wei Chiou's Mod Titanic, Olympic, Carpathia, Britannic, and Lusitania on a test run.jpeg.jpg|HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic, RMS Titanic, RMS Lusitania and RMS Carpathia on a test run By Zecit Costa Concordia on test run.jpeg.jpg|Costa Pacifica By Zecit Costa Concordia Stock.jpeg.jpg|Costa Pacifica By Zecit Andrea Doria using Stock.jpeg.jpg|SS Andrea Doria (Stock) 0694345A-4246-478F-A8D9-C6873AEB45FC.jpg|A meme of a photo I found hilarious the other day. IMG_0898.PNG IMG_0807.JPG Trost Build.JPG|Attack on Titan: Trost District by Zecit Trost Water.JPG|Attack on Titan: Trost District Fort Zancudo Build.JPG|Fort Zancudo By Zecit Fort Zancudo Water.JPG|Fort Zancudo Halberd Build.JPG|Metaknight's Battleship Halberd by Zecit Halberd Water.JPG|Metaknight's Battleship Halberd by Zecit Goliath.jpeg|This is the goliath. It is a hybrid between the battleship and aircraft carryer. Consuming the idea of a runway inpaling the ship, it is capable to carry 12 southwind pup's, 4 dauntlesse's and 3 A3D's. It also has 3 40,0 centimeter guns and the rest is 30 centimeters. This beauty relies on destroying enemies by range so I hawent added torpedos yet but actualy this beauty doesnt need that kind of crap SBS Hood Front Build.JPG|Space Battleship Hood By Zecit SBS Hood Back Build.JPG|Space Battleship Hood By Zecit SBS Hood Sail.JPG|Space Battleship Hood By Zecit IMG_2032.JPG|sail ship AT-ATswimmer.jpeg|My AT-AT swimmer but it does not have guns IMG 1624.jpg|My flagship, the HMNS Cumberland. It has a very tall citadel. Category:Gallery